


Скука смертная

by The_Great_Divide



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 14th Century, Angels, Aztec Empire, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Demons, Friendship, Historical References, Human Sacrifice, Immortals, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide
Summary: Что же произошло в четырнадцатом веке?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Скука смертная

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Всё, что любовью названо людьми](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648787) by Макс Фальк. 



Что-то явно пошло не так.

Так думал Кроули, стоя позади толпы на главной улице Парижа и наблюдая сожжение очередной порции тамплиеров. Запах стоял преотвратнейший, а крики умирающих в муках рыцарей ордена невольно затрагивали ту часть его души, которой у демона в принципе быть не должно.

Неприятно.

Кто бы мог подумать, что пара слов одному приговорённому к казни смертному приведут к такому? Он вот точно не мог. Сидя в камере и звеня от скуки кандалами, единственное, чего Кроули хотел — это развлечься. Рассказать о парочке ходящих в среде тамплиеров слухов показалось тогда хорошей идеей. Ну, может не о парочке. И может не совсем правдивых…

М-да, пора бы уже привыкнуть к тому, что люди никогда не ведут себя так, как того ожидают всякие сверхъестественные сущности.

Промысел Божий и его непостижимость, да?

Кроули скривился.

Невидимый для окружающих его людей, он покинул площадь. А потом и Францию. Делать ему здесь в ближайшие годы точно будет нечего.

***

Рим встретил Кроули даже более грязными улицами, чем обычно. Бродяги на улицах совсем обнаглели, так что пришлось показательно схватить за руку нескольких воришек, прежде чем от него отстали. Не то чтобы ему были так уж нужны деньги (всё-таки в бытие демоном есть свои плюсы) — тут скорее дело принципа. Ну и писать лишние отчёты о потраченных чудесах тоже желания не было.

Античные здания за прошедшие с их постройки века совсем не изменились, разве что стали чуть более раздолбанными и засранными (буквально). Ну, а на церкви Кроули в принципе старался не смотреть. Так что, выбрав на улице первого попавшегося прилично одетого мужчину, он небрежно щёлкнул пальцами и прошёл следом за человеком в небольшой двухэтажный дом. На время сойдёт.

Случайный прохожий оказался местным банкиром. Ну и евреем. Не то чтобы Кроули это сильно волновало, но слушать, как люди в соседних покоях произносят молитвы (пусть и не истинно христианские), было не очень приятно. Поэтому, отоспавшись ночью на перинах и лениво прикончив поданный слугами завтрак, он распрощался с хозяином, напоследок внушив его очень уж богобоязненному наследнику мысль, что у вон того парня-актёра из гастролирующего театра, на представление которого он ходил два дня назад, просто нереально красивая улыбка.

Дойдя по древним улицам до заведения, где пила и развлекалась местная шваль, он молча подозвал Лоренцо за стойкой, выпил стакан непонятной алкогольной бурды и приложил все силы, чтобы развлечься самому.

Только вот спустя пару лет таких «развлечений» он окончательно заскучал. Ну и устроил одну небольшую авантюру. А потом просто поражался тому, к чему это всё привело.

Вот с чего это папский двор решил вдруг взять и свалить из Рима? Ничто же этого не предвещало (по крайней мере, он не заметил). Но нет, Франция сказала — папа Климент пятый сделал.

И теперь в городе, с его ужесточившейся борьбой за власть и влияние, стало совершенно невозможно жить. Кроули пробовал. А потом плюнул, взял лошадь и свалил.

Что-то четырнадцатый век, едва начавшийся, ему уже решительно не нравился.

***

Как показала практика, дальше было не лучше.

Во-первых, по наступлению одной из зим Кроули внезапно ощутил, что как-то слишком уж холодно. Настолько, что он решительно заперся в доме одного недавно почившего крестьянина, накрылся тонной одеял и заснул на все три месяца. И не зря. Очнувшись в середине марта и узнав новости, Кроули задумался о том, что вроде бы давненько в Англии столько народа от голода и обморожений не помирало. А тут ещё слухи какие-то тревожные доносятся с востока, будто там не только из-за османцев проблемы. М-да.

Поздней весной, стоя на обочине рядом с таверной, Кроули нечитаемым взглядом проводил цепочку голых и явно не дружащих с головой мужиков. Нет, он, конечно, всякое повидал, и подобных безумцев тоже наблюдал не раз, но всё же вид этих окровавленных людей, завывающих что-то вроде молитв на своём наречии и беспощадно бьющих себя плетьми, точно нормальным не был. Даже в Аду такое практиковали не то чтобы часто (и без молитв, разумеется). Хотя не то чтобы ему было до всего этого дело…

Проведя ещё несколько очень скучных лет в Англии, Кроули решил, что с него хватит. Холод становился всё сильнее, а ещё в страну внезапно заявился Чума. И наличие адского Всадника совершенно не внушало оптимизма.

Прошлявшись ещё несколько лет по Европе и, в конце концов, вновь плюнув на это всё, Кроули быстро сбегал вниз и вышел на Землю уже совсем в другом месте.

***

А потом он попал.

Восстав вновь из Ада, Кроули в своей сравнительно небольшой и оттого намного менее заметной змеиной форме оказался посреди тростниковой поляны. С кактусами. Не сразу сообразив, где это он, Кроули решил забраться на ближайший к нему высокий плоский кактус, благо колючек на нём было совсем мало. Потеснив наверху странные лиловые плоды (тоже весьма колючие, но бесполезные против его толстой шкуры), демон огляделся.

Он был на холме, это точно.

Но не успел Кроули как следует всё осмотреть и наметить маршрут, как вдруг инстинктивно дёрнулся. Правда даже это не помогло ему избежать клюва резко спикировавшего с небес орла. И хотя подняться с ним обратно вверх наглая птица уже не смогла (Кроули всё-таки довольно тяжёлый), сдаваться она явно не собиралась, продолжая попытки его раскусить.

Кроули яростно шипел и вырывался. Пытался извернуться и цапнуть наглого вредителя, но тот тряс клювом и не давал прицелиться.

Потому-то Кроули далеко не сразу заметил посторонних. А заметив, невольно замер.

Удивленно расширившимися глазами на него смотрел Азирафаэль.

Ангел был не один — за ним стояла толпа людей. И толпа эта глядела на самого Кроули и на орла как на какое-то неведомое чудо.

От блеска в глазах этих людишек Кроули невольно передёрнуло, и он вновь зашипел, вырываясь из клюва. Птице это не понравилось, но ему было плевать. Извернувшись и, наконец, куснув ее, куда смог дотянуться, Кроули дождался, пока она недовольно откроет рот, после чего быстро соскользнул вниз на землю.

Орёл возмущённо закричал и попытался выковырять его в зарослях, но птицу прогнал отошедший от ступора Азирафаэль.

А потом ангел сел на корточки и взял Кроули на руки. Тот, и не думая возражать, скользнул по левой руке, обвил её в несколько не слишком тугих рядов и спрятался под рукавом. И почти сразу погрузился в дрёму, уютно пригревшись.

Сквозь сон он слышал, как Азирафаэль что-то втолковывает этим людям. Затем они куда-то долго шли.

Когда их отряд наконец-таки остановился, Кроули вылез из-за шиворота ангельского одеяния и осмотрелся.

Недоумённо глянул на ангела. Потом обратно на очень знакомое поле с тростником и кактусами. И вновь на Азирафаэля.

— Эм-м… И куда же мы тогда всё это время шли? — пробормотал Кроули ангелу на ухо, заставив того ощутимо вздрогнуть.

Щёки Азирафаэля стали источать ещё больше тепла, а сам ангел неловко кивнул в сторону людей. Те больше не стояли просто так, а начали сооружать временные жилища из тростника и листьев. Солнце уверенно приближалось к горизонту, так что это было весьма кстати.

— Они просто осматривали местность. Нашли источник пресной воды и собрали фрукты, — ответил ангел.

— А зачем вернулись сюда? — Если бы у змей были брови, то Кроули бы их сейчас скептически поднял.

Азирафаэль замялся. Он смотрел куда угодно, но не на демона, который с интересом вытянул шею.

— Ну-у… — протянул ангел, — у этих людей есть легенда. Их предков вынудили покинуть родное селение, но сказали, что они смогут построить новый дом там, где они увидят орла со змеёй в клюве.

— И я типа первый такой счастливчик?

— Угу.

Кроули был удивлён. Осмотрел ещё раз окружающие красоты — весьма экзотические, надо сказать — и решил, что ладно. Раз людям так приспичило селиться тут, то это их дело.

Но оставался ещё один вопрос…

— А кто именно им это сказал? — Кроули взглянул на ангела с подозрением и заметил, что тот всё ещё усиленно прячет от него взгляд, будто он какой-нибудь василиск. — Ангел?

— Это был я, — ответил Азирафаэль и, всё-таки взглянув на ухмыляющегося Кроули, принял возмущённый вид: — Им нужно было уйти как можно дальше, чтобы их не схватили в рабство, а они не хотели покидать родные края. Вот я и придумал эту историю. И это помогло — они ушли достаточно далеко, и теперь им ничего не угрожает.

— А кто они вообще такие?

Кроули рассмотрел не обращающих на них внимания людей получше: загорелые и в лёгких одеждах, они выглядели странно знакомыми.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами:

— Просто люди.

«И правда», — подумал Кроули и, вернув голову на ангельское плечо, вновь задремал.

***

Как ни удивительно, люди не ошиблись. Разбить поселение на месте кактусов и тростника оказалось неплохой идеей.

Вода была со всех сторон, а яркое солнце заставляло Кроули щуриться. Люди вырыли каналы, и из обработанной земли вскоре повылезали зелёные побеги. А ещё, хотя дома здесь строились простые и не особо комфортные, но даже в таких не было холодно, что Кроули после зимы в Англии особенно ценил.

Глава племени был человеком сильным и искренне любящим свой народ. Под его началом маленькое поселение, оказавшееся прямо посреди нескольких торговых путей, стало быстро разрастаться и привлекать торговцев. Со временем Кроули даже полюбил захаживать на рынок и рассматривать причудливые штуковины из обсидиана — гладкие и чернее ночи, они так и приковывали взгляд. Теперь в складках его одежды покоился небольшой украшенный причудливым орнаментом клинок.

Азирафаэль тоже нашёл себе занятие. Помимо привычной для него жажды знаний (он мог часами слушать рассказы пожилых старцев и читать сохранившееся манускрипты), ангел также заинтересовался местной обменной валютой, из которой делали чудесный напиток. Теперь каждый раз, когда Кроули захаживал на рынок, он выменивал там что-нибудь и приносил своему другу большие коричневые бобы, получая взамен слова благодарности и искреннюю улыбку. В такие моменты он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Годы шли, и до Кроули стало доходить, что именно показалось ему в этих людях знакомым. Очевидной подсказкой стал первый из построенных ими храмов — вспомнилось, где он уже видел эти ступенчатые пирамиды.

Так, незаметно порасспрашивав людей, Кроули приобрёл миниатюрную каменную статую в форме змея со странными перьями вокруг шеи. И он понятия не имел, с какого эта змея стала пернатой (хотя некоторые догадки всё же были, но он предпочитал о них не думать), однако точно знал, где уже видел этот стиль в скульптуре.

— Ангел.

— Да, дорогой мой? — поднял глаза Азирафаэль, расслабленно сидящий под навесом и пьющий какао.

Кроули устроился рядом с ним и вздохнул:

— В общем, я тут кажется уже был. — Заметив недоумённый взгляд ангела, он добавил: — В смысле не прям тут, но рядом. Они называют то место «Колыбелью богов». Там был очень похожий храм в мою честь.

Азирафаэль нахмурился, а потом удивлённо округлил глаза.

— Кажется, я понимаю, о чём ты, — он кивнул. — А что ты там делал, позволь спросить?

— Ну-у-у… развлекался? — Кроули неопределённо взмахнул рукой.

— А это не из-за тебя случайно… — Азирафаэль замялся. — Ну, ты понимаешь.

Демон посмотрел на него с недоумением, но потом до него дошло. Он яростно помотал головой:

— Нет, конечно! Как ты мог такое подумать!

— Я решил, вдруг это было поручением Ада. Как раз незадолго после Воскресения…

— Поверь, Аду тогда было совсем не до этого, — заявил Кроули и положил ногу на ногу. Его чёрные одеяния чуть приподнялись и открыли босые ступни. — Мне просто тогда надоел Рим, и я решил передохнуть где-нибудь. Здешняя жопа мира показалась мне весьма подходящей.

— Кроули!

Ангел возмущённо отвернулся. Его щёки покрыл очаровательный румянец.

Кроули вздохнул.

— В общем, я к странностям этих людишек не имею никакого отношения. Я просто сварганил для них календарь, чтобы не потеряться во времени и не забыть вернуться в Рим к коронации следующего цезаря, а остальное они уже сами понапридумывали.

— То есть это не ты рассказал им про Ад? — спросил Азирафаэль, подозрительно сощурив глаза.

— Ну-у-у… — протянул Кроули, но, увидев взгляд своего друга, выпалил: — Ладно, я рассказал им про Ад. Совсем немножко! Никаких деталей, ничего про пытки и того… ну, который наверху сидит. Честно-честно!

Азирафаэль смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд, а потом выдохнул:

— Воистину план Его неисповедим…

Демон не стал спорить.

***

Людишки на этом странном континенте оказались действительно интересными. Кроули, когда он отправился в небольшое приключение по окрестностям, особо понравился народ, который обустроил очень длинную и замысловатую систему горных дорог. Там и дома для путников были на каждом углу, и торговцы свой товар пихали только так. Ну, а виды… да-а, эти красоты были поистине незабываемыми.

Жаль, ангел решил остаться в тростниковом селении. Ему бы здесь понравилось.

Так, побродив пару лет в горах рядом с океаном, Кроули решил спаломничать в ту самую «Колыбель богов». И хотя место то было уже давно заброшенно, но очень знакомая система туннелей рядом с пирамидой пернатого змея не оставила сомнений — это то самое место, которое он посетил тысячу лет назад (или около того). Получается, вся здешняя культура была основана на его весьма вольных рассказах об эфемерных планах. А люди эти потом налепили на и так весьма утрированную основу всякие другие байки, иногда откровенно безумные. Кроули, например, никогда не говорил, что богов несколько и им нужно помогать, воссоздавая процесс появления Вселенной в целом и людей в частности.

Кажется, вот эти туннели, которые по задумке людей должны были повторять коридоры Ада, в своё время его просто позабавили. Теперь же, наблюдая во всех родственных народах культ жертвоприношений в дар богам, ему уже было не так весело.

Хотя, может, он и не причём тут вовсе. По крайней мере, Кроули на это очень надеялся.

Вернувшись обратно к Азирафаэлю, Кроули невольно удивился, как же всё-таки быстро люди свои поселения строят. Вроде совсем недавно тут одни тростники да кактусы были, а теперь вон — местный очаг цивилизации. Вроде даже хотят соседние племена захватить и империю основать.

Кроули решил, что на это будет очень интересно посмотреть. Ангел, после недолгих уговоров, с ним согласился.

Европа от них всё равно никуда не денется.

***

Войдя как-то раз в комнату к Азирафаэлю, демон застал его старательно что-то выводящим на глиняных табличках. Присмотревшись, Кроули понял, что это не письмена, а рисунок.

Его ангел тут пытался что-то рисовать.

Мысль была немного абсурдной, ведь только люди наделены даром творения, но почему-то отдалась в сердце теплом.

— Привет, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, смущённо пряча своё художество за спиной.

Кроули по-доброму усмехнулся и поздоровался в ответ. Подошёл поближе и спросил:

— А что это там у тебя, ангел?

Взгляд Азирафаэля заметался по комнате, но, в конце концов, ангел вздохнул и отодвинулся, открывая демону своё творение.

Это оказался очень замысловатый рисунок в местном стиле. Кажется, это была сильно стилизированная голова льва с какими-то рогами. Или перьями?

Кроули всё гадал, кто же это, когда внезапно до него дошло.

— Кецалькоатль?

Азирафаэль кивнул, и Кроули посмотрел на него очень удивлённо. Смущаясь, ангел пояснил:

— Рисунки Змея здесь самые распространённые, так что у меня был очень большой выбор для основы. Всё-таки придумать что-то своё я не могу, а так… — Он повёл плечом. — Просмотрев с полсотни изображений, я смог совместить разные детали, и вот, что получилось.

Теперь Кроули посмотрел на рисунок другим взглядом. Он смог заметить схожести с некоторыми из тех изображений Кецалькоатля, что ему были известны, но было и что-то иное. Нахмурившись, Кроули вдруг понял, что во всём этом нагромождении стилизированных деталей были какие-то очень уж знакомые черты. Его черты.

Например, он точно заметил на правой стороне «лица» тонкую извилистую полосу, похожую на змею. Такой в других рисунках точно не было.

Бездумно проведя ладонью по своему виску и заправив прядь волос за ухо, Кроули склонил голову в сторону. Серьёзно сказал:

— Красиво, — и улыбнулся. — Ты молодец, ангел. Я так не умею.

Азирафаэль смущённо улыбнулся в ответ и предложил Кроули попробовать самому. Тот согласился.

Правда, пару часов выдавливания рисунка на глине спустя, уже за чашкой ароматного какао, Кроули наотрез заявил, что сам он точно не художник. Смотреть на чужое творчество — это да, это он любит, но на самостоятельные поделки даже ему воображения не хватит. Проверено.

***

Если бы кто-то спросил, как же так получилось, что все ацтеки вдруг признали в нём их змеиного бога, Кроули бы не смог ответить. Наверное, они с ангелом просто слишком уж тут задержались, вот люди и начали подозревать. Если ты не стареешь, то этому обязательно должно быть какое-нибудь объяснение.

Азирафаэля они сразу назвали каким-то замудрённым именем, которое Кроули так и не научился произносить. А вот его самого долго считали непонятно кем, пока один больно умный жрец не вспомнил, кто забрал с собой ту самую благословенную змею-посланника, и не связал одно с другим.

И вот, внезапно все вдруг начали обращаться к Кроули ещё более уважительно, а потом даже стали приглашать на специальные ритуалы, где его присутствие якобы принесёт удачу всему ацтекскому народу. Иногда демону в образе Кецалькоатля приходилось эти ритуалы посещать, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений, но чаще всего он старался прикрываться своими важными делами и вместо участия в совершенно бессмысленных церемониях просто лежал на траве в их маленьком саду. Ну или пил чай с Азирафаэлем. В такие моменты казалось, что весь остальной мир с его заботами где-то далеко, а они вдвоём легко могут провести за подобными разговорами целую вечность.

Кроули внутренне не хотел это признавать, но да — он был бы безумно рад такой вечности.

***

Однажды, в самый обычный день, Кроули наслаждался ярким южным солнцем, расположившись в лёгких чёрных одеждах на траве. Продрогшие в Англии кости усиленно наливались теплом, а и без того тёмная кожа стала за прошедшие годы почти золотистой. Кажется, он мог потворствовать своей змеиной сущности и валяться вот так в течение ещё пары десятилетий минимум.

Правда, когда по нервам пронеслось яркое ощущение чужого присутствия, ему всё же пришлось лениво приоткрыть один глаз и посмотреть на присевшего рядом Азирафаэля.

— Хм-м? — приветливо промычал Кроули.

Ангел посмотрел на него и невольно улыбнулся, хотя почти сразу вернул на лицо серьёзное выражение.

— Кроули, ты ведь не был на последней церемонии?

— Не-а, как-то они меня не особо прельщают… А что?

Заметив на лице Азирафаэля признаки беспокойства, Кроули сел и постарался сосредоточиться.

— Но ты ведь слышал про то, что сказал на церемонии его превосходительство Теночцын*?

— Что он старый и не сможет основать династию, так как у него нет детей? Да, слышал такое, — подтвердил Кроули, не понимая, куда это ангел клонит. Ну, решил старик подготовиться к смерти, чтобы все не передрались за трон и ничего не развалили, в чём проблема?

— Кроули, — мягко произнёс Азирафаэль, пока его руки всё ещё в беспокойстве мяли подол одежд. — Если у правителя нет наследников, то народ, а с ними и Боги, должны выбрать основателя новой династии самостоятельно. Для этого им нужно будет очень много выпущенной силы, чтобы решение было согласованным с Вселенной и точно оказалось верным. — Ангел посмотрел на него так красноречиво, что до Кроули, наконец, дошло.

— Короче, они хотят устроить ещё одно, на этот раз максимально красочное жертвоприношение?

— Именно.

Кроули задумался. Посмотрел на солнце, потом обратно на ангела. Спросил:

— Даже если так, разве мы можем что-то с этим поделать? Это их вера и их культура, мы не можем это всё просто так забрать. — Он пожал плечами.

— Не можем, — согласился Азирафаэль. — Я просто подумал, что мы могли бы… спасти хотя бы детей?

Кроули поглядел на замявшегося ангела очень внимательно.

— Я демон. Я не спасаю людей.

— Только детей. Некоторые старики принесут себя в жертву добровольно, но в основном это будут молодые рабы. Если мы уведём схваченных детей из селения обратно в их племя, то никто даже не заметит.

— Ангел… — замялся Кроули, но потом вздохнул. Помолчал. — Ладно. — И, предупреждая радость Азирафаэля, добавил: — Но только детей! Никаких внезапных спасённых, всё ясно?

— Да-да, конечно.

Наблюдая за сверкающим улыбкой ангелом, Кроули в который раз мысленно спросил себя — и на кой чёрт он всё это делает?

***

Поначалу всё шло по плану. Вот Кроули отвлекает стражу и жрецов, пока Азирафаэль спасает детей и делает так, чтобы другие заключённые не подняли тревогу. Потом Кроули вместе со своими собеседниками проходит мимо клеток, где те замечают недостачу и начинают ругаться, но демон им говорит, что просто стоит взять несколько взрослых, более сильных рабов на замену — богам так даже предпочтительнее будет. Жрецы после небольшого убеждения соглашаются и дают соответствующие указания, и вот Кроули уже готов пойти обратно к себе домой, когда…

Когда его внезапно останавливает стража.

С двух сторон по рослому, жилистому воину, а прямо перед ним — господин правитель собственной персоной. На лице добрая старческая улыбка, от которой у Кроули появляется плохое предчувствие. И не зря.

Теночцын, который уже чувствовал близость смерти, решил не откладывать это дело в долгий ящик и отдать своё тело на благо всего народа. Чтобы время, пока у ацтеков нет правителя, было благословлено богами, а также чтобы помочь им потом с выбором, старик решил обставить грядущую церемонию как можно более серьёзно. И молодые рабы — это, конечно, хорошо, но знаете, что ещё лучше?

Одна из земных реинкарнаций самого Кецалькоатля! Благо Змей как раз почтил их своим присутствием и наверняка не откажется от помощи людям.

Кроули был настолько поражён, что удивительно, как ему удалось не выйти из образа и заверить государя, что да, разумеется, Змей не откажется. Сопровождение воинов убирать правда не стали, но зато до купален довели со всем почётом. А там и накормили за одним столом с Теночцыном. Старик был счастлив и спрашивал, какого это — в загробном мире. Кроули врал, даже не особо разбирая, что именно.

Он хотел бы надеяться, что Азирафаэль придёт, быстро вникнет в ситуацию и вытащит его отсюда. Только вот Кроули также знал, что путь до другого племени неблизкий, и даже если ангел захочет спасти его телесную оболочку от гибели, то просто не успеет.

Перспектива нудной отчётности и многолетнего простаивания в очереди на новые тела в Аду внушала апатию. Помог детишкам, называется…

Поднимаясь вместе с государем на вершину ступенчатой пирамиды, Кроули проклинал эту Мезоамерику с её глупыми традициями. Вот как люди могут из вполне безобидных идей сделать настолько абсурдные выводы?! Что в старушке Европе, что тут — Кроули не уставал поражаться силе человеческой фантазии. Он и сам не был ей обделён, но всё равно, это ж как… мужика наверху должно было корёжить во время создания людей, что те получились вот такими?

Кроули резко оборвал то направление, куда пошли его мысли. Не хватало ещё начать сочувствовать их общему отцу. Будто и так проблем мало.

А они тем временем уже поднялись к алтарю, где Теночцын начал свою прощальную речь. Жрецы стояли неподалёку и делали свои обычные штуки, к которым Кроули старался не приглядываться.

Смерть правителя открывала церемонию, приглашая богов в свидетели. Каменный алтарь окрасился кровью, и вот верховный жрец поднял ещё бьющееся сердце к небу, пока остальной народ толпился у подножия пирамиды и почтительно молчал. Вот жрецы проговаривают нужные слова, делают с сердцем всякие замысловатые действия, и люди внизу вторят им.

Глаза Кроули будто покрылись плёнкой, и хотя он смотрел прямо на всех этих людей, он их не видел. Не хотел их видеть.

Потом настал черёд рабов. Вот где было разнообразие! Мифов у ацтеков много, и в подобный благословленный день нужно было оказать Вселенной как можно большую поддержку, так что очень многие из историй оказались зачитанными верховным жрецом и воплощенными его помощниками. Сами рабы тоже не особо сопротивлялись — их собственные верования не сильно отличались, так что они почти с благодарностью приняли честь быть участниками церемонии. Вот одного из них утопили в колодце, несколько других застрелили стрелами. Кому-то перерезали горло, другим сразу выдернули сердце, как ранее правителю — эти были особенно ценными.

Когда рабы кончились, а тело Теночцына сбросили вниз по лестнице пирамиды, окрашивая ступени красным ковром из крови, Кроули невольно выдохнул и посмотрел на всё более осознанно.

Он не сможет отсюда сбежать, разве что в Ад, но это дело небыстрое и требующее потом кучу объяснительных. Как и чудеса. Хотя формально он демон, и, соответственно, все ожидают от него неповиновения и любых безумств, но по факту бюрократия в Аду ничем не лучше небесной. И те, и те требуют соблюдения иерархии и некоторых важных правил, иначе могут быть проблемы. А уж привлекать к себе лишнее внимание Кроули точно не собирался.

Бездумно шаря взглядом по толпе внизу, он внезапно замер. Белые одежды и очень знакомый силуэт спутать было сложно, пусть и на таком расстоянии.

Азирафаэль вернулся.

Правда уже поздно — ангел ничего не сможет сделать, если только не хочет на свою голову проблем уже со стороны Небес.

Кроули невесело усмехнулся и, следуя указаниям верховного жреца, прошёл к освободившемуся алтарю. Лёг на него, стараясь не морщиться от ещё не засохшей и потому липнущей к одежде крови. Подушки на алтаре предусмотрено не было, так что волосы тоже оказались в ней измазанными, а кожу головы обдало влажным холодом.

Кроули усиленно старался выровнять дыхание.

Это всего лишь смертное тело, никто на него лить святой водой не собирается. Да и вообще, это далеко не первая его «смерть». Совершенно нечего беспокоиться.

И всё равно, когда жрец зачитал свою длинную молитву и занёс над ним обсидиановый кинжал, Кроули почувствовал страх. Всего на мгновение, как раз перед тем, как между рёбрами воткнулось жгучее лезвие.

Чувство ломания костей тоже приятным не назовёшь. Ещё и дыхания опять стало не хватать, а в голове поселился надоедливый шум.

Кажется, Кроули даже успел рассмотреть, как жрец вынул из его груди и поднял ещё живое, бьющееся сердце.

А потом сознание отключилось, и он улетел обратно в преисподнюю.

***

Азирафаэль смотрел, как далеко вверху пирамиды совершается обряд. Он стоял, замерев и задержав дыхание, бессильно наблюдая, как такая до боли знакомая рыжеволосая фигура в чёрных одеждах ложится на алтарь, над котором вскоре поднимается красное, истекающее кровью сердце.

Кажется, у него был шок.

Он знал, что это всего лишь тело и что демону от обсидианового клинка ничего не будет, но… это не успокаивало. От ужасающего видения всё внутри скручивало и ломало, будто грудину вскрывали ему, а не Кроули.

Кроули…

В тот момент, когда один из жрецов замахнулся, чтобы отрубить жертве голову и пустить её вниз по лестнице пирамиды, Азирафаэль не выдержал. В голове было пусто, и вновь он осознал себя только когда уже стоял рядом с алтарём и мягко брал на руки тело Кроули.

Демон уже потерял сознание. Его огненно-яркие волосы пропитались своей и чужой кровью, а лицо было таким непривычно расслабленным, почти спокойным, будто он просто спит. Азирафаэль осторожно прижал его к себе.

Люди — как вокруг ангела, так и внизу пирамиды — застыли, ничего не видя перед собой. Пусть он и не мог останавливать время, как демон в его руках, но тоже кое-что умел.

Никто не вспомнит об этом дне. Правитель умер — пора искать нового, вот и всё.

Азирафаэль хотел бы и сам забыть, но знал, что это так не работает. Он теперь всю свою бесконечную жизнь будет помнить, каково чувствовать в своей руке ещё слабо бьющееся горячее сердце.

Орган вернулся обратно в грудь своему хозяину, и ангел в тот же миг расправил белоснежные крылья, унося себя и свою ношу как можно дальше от этого места. Азирафаэль сомневался, что сможет ещё когда-либо сюда вернуться.

Опустился на землю несколько минут спустя, посреди небольшой тропической рощицы. Вокруг не было людей, зато было тепло и приятно пахло цветами. Кроули бы здесь понравилось.

Аккуратно опустив ещё тёплое тело на землю, Азирафаэль мягко просканировал его своей силой и убедился, что демона тут уже нет. Наверняка Кроули теперь думает, что же ему написать в своих отчётах. Но он справится, уж в этом ангел точно был уверен.

Самому Азирафаэлю тоже предстояли объяснительные из-за недавно применённого чуда. Благо, он всегда может сказать, что просто хотел помешать злому демону в искушении невинных людей и даже отправил этого чёрта обратно в преисподнюю.

Да, верно…

Уже не в первый раз Азирафаэлю подумалось, что узнай ангелы об их связи, и его в лучшем случае будет ждать падение. Но почему-то сейчас, когда он смотрел на бледное, окровавленное лицо Кроули, с темнеющей на виске змейкой, подобные перспективы его почти не волновали.

Он понимал, что может потерять нечто гораздо более важное, чем ангельская благодать.

Коснувшись чужой щеки, Азирафаэль грустно улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. Могилу он копал сам (хотя и пришлось обходиться наколдованной лопатой), и этот процесс очень хорошо отвлекал от мыслей. Закончив, он создал чёрное полотно ткани и укутал в него тело Кроули, напоследок вновь заглянув в такое знакомое лицо.

Когда спустя ещё один час ангел отложил лопату и пристроил на свежевскопанной земле букет красных цветов, он невольно улыбнулся. Пусть и нескоро, но он ещё точно встретится с Кроули. Вместе они будут наблюдать за людьми, и Азирафаэль снова увидит его свершающие глаза и услышит полный эмоций голос.

А пока… пока их обоих ждут дела.

***

Возвратился на Землю Кроули очень-очень раздражённым. После сотни заполненных бумажек и более тридцати лет, проведённых в адской очереди, ему хотелось убивать. Наверное. Ну, то есть не совсем убивать, но он всё же был действительно зол на тех людей, что привели его прошлое тело в негодность.

А ещё злость помогала отринуть все те события подальше и со временем, возможно, даже забыть тот страх. По крайней мере, Кроули на это надеялся.

Оказавшись вновь в Европе, демон почти сразу почуял, что время скуки подошло к концу. Многое изменилось, и Кроули почти сразу загорелся любопытством, что же люди понапридумывали на этот раз.

И может он даже сможет увидеться с Азирафаэлем. А то нехорошо у них как-то последняя встреча прошла, учитывая, что Кроули в этот момент готовился лечь на алтарь.

Ну да ладно… Тут, вон, говорят, что семья Медичи банк свой основала. Так почему бы не съездить во Флоренцию?

Это точно будет интересно.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tenochtzin - основатель Теночтитлана, в будущем столицы Ацтекской империи (современный город Мехико).


End file.
